Cure For The Itch
by Makkura Sharingan
Summary: An experiment gone wrong,a break out and Sasuke finds himself infected with the Sharingan2, a biochemical which turns humans into heroes.Inventor? 17 year old Uzumaki Naruto...boy genius. Can they get out of it together? Can they love? Yaoi, SasuNaru.


**Author Notes:**

**SharinganEyes**: Nah:P Okay so I'm up next with the following chapter, hope it turns out all gravy and what not and you're not let down. If you have any questions or anything like that just ask me or the lovely Makkura Arashi -chan! See you next chapter!!

**Makkura Arashi:** Yeah so this chapter was my turn…it was hard to write, but then thanks to me and Sharingan-chan discussing the whole thing before hand….it's bound to turn out ok!! So enjoy!!

Chapter 1:

He felt calm. It was like the calm before a storm, where every single thing he did had clarity. He slipped out of his hospital gown and pulled on the pair of trousers that he'd stolen from the guard he'd killed. He buttoned up the plain white shirt and checked the gun for bullets. Once he was sure everything was in place, he started to move. He walked with the confidence of a man who was in control, in fact he was so good at it, and no one noticed it until his eyes began to bleed red.

The moment someone noticed, he fired at him. The half dead man staggered to the alarm and punched the button. At once everyone started run towards him, guards lining up in a row. He knew he couldn't keep his sanity for much longer. He sighed, letting the madness take him over.

The guards screamed as the man dodged their bullets. Suddenly there was fire everywhere! The man smirked and ran on, heading for the exit. He cringed slightly as the light hit him, but forged on. He knew his destination, he had to make it at all costs, and they could help him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blood spattered everywhere. He was screaming. Sasuke watched as his brother cut through his parents. There were so many thoughts floating around, it hadn't registered yet…his brother had just massacred his family. Why was Itachi here? Why wasn't he at work? Why hadn't they heard from him? Why was he dressed like a guard? And most importantly why were his eyes red?

Sasuke screamed as Itachi moved towards him. _Dammit! I'm twenty and I'm screaming like a child! What can I do?_ Sasuke looked around frantically, and his eyes fell on the poker. He grabbed it and ran at Itachi with a howl of rage. He didn't care that his older brother had a gun, he just ran at him. The bullet hit him the arm, throwing him back a bit. And suddenly Itachi was near him, wrenching the poker out of his hands and twisting it into a pretzel.

"Do you see? Do you see what they've done to me, otouto?" Itachi's voice was on the verge of hysteria. "Oh, don't look so frightened! I won't kill you… I'll make you like me. There isn't any worse punishment…."

Sasuke stared as Itachi giggled. He saw his brother pull out a syringe and tried to run, but his brother's hand held him down. Sasuke could read the name on the label taped to the syringe…Sharingan 02. All he could do was watch as Itachi inserted the needle into a vein…he could only watch as the fluid in the syringe started to enter his blood stream. He screamed as pain raked through him, as the fluid flowed through his body. It was like he was having a fit, his body was racked with shudders and tremors; he gibbered in pain as Itachi smiled down at him, a mad maniacal smile, nothing like the kind brother he'd been.

Then suddenly, there was light. Lots of light. The door burst open and several people ran into the house. One of them, a brown haired man cursed as he saw the amount of blood. "Shit! We're too late! Shoot him now!"

Itachi, so preoccupied in staring at Sasuke, still hadn't noticed the people behind him. It was only as one dart hit him that he realized. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell forwards. The brown haired man caught him.

He began checking Itachi's pulse. "Ok, he's unconscious for now. Good shot!" then he took in Sasuke's wide eyed face and the syringe on the floor and cursed.

"Kurenai! Get over here, it's an emergency!"

A woman with flowing black locks came over. She looked Sasuke over and connecting him to some small computer like machine, she took a bit of his blood and placed in a space at one end of the computer. After a few minutes she looked at the man.

"Asuma…there's nothing we can do…it's infected him all ready and spread to all his vital parts…" she sighed and motioned for some of the other men to pick Sasuke up as well. "He's a 'bio' now. We'll have to burn this place down. I take it you'll take care of the press?"

Asuma nodded. Sasuke couldn't resist when they picked him up, he stared at then setting fire to his home, but he couldn't feel a thing. He closed his eyes and gave in to the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the light. He found that he was in some sort of hospital or something, he was hooked up to a dozen beeping machines and there was a needle inserted into his hand, feeding him glucose from a bag. There were computers on one end; Sasuke couldn't make out what they said.

He could remember having seen the room a few times, when he'd been in and out of consciousness. The first time he'd woken up, he'd remembered what had happened…Itachi and his parents…he'd screamed and screamed hoping this was a nightmare, but it hadn't been. He remembered a blur of faces and the nothing.

Sasuke had accepted that his parents were gone. Screaming or crying didn't change that. Killing Itachi would avenge them…if he wanted to kill Itachi or the people responsible for his brother's behavior, then he'd just have to wake up and find out where he was.

"Oh you're awake!"

Sasuke turned to see a beautiful brown haired girl, smiling at him. "Hi, I'm TenTen, your nurse. You've been asleep three days, it's about time you woke up! Let me just inform the doctor!"

Sasuke gave her a curt nod. His eyes scanned the room looking for possible escape routes. The room was completely closed off, except for the big metal doors. It looked like he was in some kind of basement! He lay back wondering where the hell he was and what was going to happen to him now. He heard the metal doors slide open, but didn't deign to look at the person entering. It would most probably be some stuffy old doctor.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke turned and drowned. They were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. A boy was standing at the door, pearly white teeth gleaming in the light. He had beautiful spiky blond locks, which complimented his tan skin tone. Sasuke blinked and looked away. "Who are you?"

The blond grinned. "I'm your doctor, Uzumaki Naruto. I'll just give you a basic check up, shall I? You've been pretty out of it."

Sasuke was surprised. The boy was a doctor…he was just a boy! He seemed to be about seventeen or eighteen, and looked too much like a moron for Sasuke's liking…even if he was gorgeous. _I did not just think that!_ The blond just moved around checking him up, feeling here, feeling there, checking the computers…

Sasuke turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with me? Why am I here?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, an unreadable emotion flashing through his eyes for a mere second. Then he gave a small smile, his face pretty serious though. "Well, Uchiha-san, I don't know all the details, but the day your brother attacked you, he injected you with Sharingan2. It's a biochemical, designed to give humans…what you might call…super powers…. Itachi had been injected with Sharingan1."

Sasuke grit his teeth, anger boiling up inside him. "So what you're saying is that I'm like him now? That I'm going to go crazy as well?"

Naruto bit his lip, not meeting his eyes. "Yes, you're like him. Only you won't go crazy…you see, since Sharingan1 was just a prototype…" he cleared his throat. "Itachi was the first person…human, we tested it on. There were… side effects. He suffered some mental imbalance, which made him aggressive at all times…"

"YOU TESTED THAT THING ON MY BROTHER!!"

"Uchiha-san, he volunteered! He said he needed that cash… he volunteered to do it!" Naruto had his hands up in a defensive posture. In the blink of an eye, he was slammed against the wall, the older man's hand wrapped around his throat.

"YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE…YOU'RE…" by the time Sasuke could finish, guards had burst in, hitting him with a tranquilizer… enough to stun him, but not knock him out. Then he dragged him away, after prising his hands off the blond's throat. Just as they were about to cuff him to the bed, Naruto stopped them.

"No, he's just angry…it was my fault, you don't need to bind him or anything. If I leave he'll be fine…" the blond was looking at the guards sincerely.

The guards stared at him. "But, Naruto-sama…. He attacked you!"

"I provoked him. I'll leave now… he'll be fine. He's a human being!" Naruto glared at them all.

"Leave him be…" a firm voice sounded from the behind the guards. Sasuke saw a tall man with long black hair step out of the shadows. He had weird pale eyes. He turned to Naruto. "Naruto-sama, I think they'd better escort you to the office. Your father wants to meet you…"

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Thank you Neji!" he glanced towards Sasuke, before walking out flanked by the guards. The moment he was out Neji turned cold, glaring eyes on Sasuke and delivered a sharp slap. Sasuke's head snapped to the side his left cheek throbbing.

"Try that again, and you are dead. Naruto-sama is very important person to us… he gets hurt, then the one who hurts him gets much worse!" Neji smirked. "I daresay you're wondering where you are…?" he looked at Sasuke's immobile face, at the black eyes glaring at him.

"You are at the ANBU headquarters. We're an organization dealing with bio-chemicals. We're currently working with the military to find the biochemical that could produce human weapons. I'm sorry but since you do have the Sharingan, you won't be leaving this place anytime soon. You are our weapon!" Neji concluded.

Sasuke could feel the tranquilizer wearing off, it seemed Neji did too as the long haired man handcuffed him to the bed rail. Sasuke snarled and tried to free himself. "I will not _be_ anything! What makes you think I'd do anything for you?"

Neji's smirk widened. "You have no choice… the sharingan and the chip in your head…help us…how do I put it? Program. There is chip that has been inserted that helps us program you." He waved his hand towards the computers. "To do anything we want… Naruto-sama may be lenient with you; I am a different matter completely… now be a good boy, Uchiha-san." Neji sauntered out, leaving a completely disgruntled Sasuke behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later:

"I don't think he's ready…" Naruto stated, running a hand through his gold locks. His father pursed his lips. "How long will it take to get him ready? And why should we wait, we'll just program him to do as we like…"

"We should wait because he'll go crazy if he isn't ready. We don't want another Itachi on our hands… or the blood of innocents. What we need to do is turn Sasuke into a hardened soldier, before we send him out… let me speak to him for a while everyday…" Naruto gave his father a determined look.

His father rubbed his chin, eyeing him contemplatively. "Very well, but I want this done in a week or two. We cannot waste time and money on useless weapons. Get to work on Uchiha Itachi; I want those 'side effects' taken care off…. As long as he listens and is able to fight, I want him out there."

Naruto nodded and turned to leave, but his father called out to him. "And, Naruto, I want the younger Uchiha cuffed or bound when you visit him. If he touches…he'll be disposed of."

Naruto hung his head. "Hai. I'll see you at home Otou-san." Then he left, letting the metal doors close behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home for Naruto used to be a nice suburban house with a red roof and a beautiful garden. A garden where he played, the place where he'd started experimenting with his chemistry set. But when he'd turned fifteen, his father had recruited him to work as a doctor for his organization the ANBU and the concept of home had dramatically changed.

Now home was a huge three bedroom apartment on the seventh floor of the ANBU building. And Naruto had a smaller apartment to himself on the first floor… a place to brood and conduct his experiments and research in peace when he got bored of the extensive laboratories provided to him by ANBU. Usually though he went to he family apartment. His mother had refused to let him live all by himself even if it was a few floors below. She thought seventeen too young an age to be living alone, whether near by or far away.

Naruto opened the door. "Tadaima!" (I'm home)

"Okaeri!"

Naruto stretched and threw himself on the couch. "Kaa-san, can I have some tea? And something to eat, I'm hungry!"

A pretty brown haired woman entered the living room, regarding her son lunging on the couch. Naruto looked nothing like, having inherited his father's looks. Her brown eyes twinkled at him. "Naru-chan, dinner will be ready in two hours! I'm sure you can hold out until then! So when will your father be home?"

"He said he'll be here for dinner. I need to get back to the lab though… I'll be in my apartment downstairs today…there is something I need to get done quickly!" Naruto smiled.

Uzumaki Karin sighed. "Oh. All right! I know you're doing good things, Naru-chan! Someday, you'll save the world!" She went back into the kitchen, leaving her blond son stare after her blankly.

Sometimes Naruto wished he could tell her what his father was making him develop. He wished he wasn't a genius, that he was terrible at science. He'd have had a better shot at getting a well paying job, where he didn't have to create monsters. Having his mother talk about the Uchiha massacre had been more than he could stand… and talk about it she had, the moment she'd read about it in the newspapers. Of course she believed it was a fire. She knew nothing of the two Uchihas imprisoned in the very same building that she lived it.

Naruto couldn't help remembering the blood drenched form of Itachi or the screams of Sasuke. His hunger vanished as he ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. He straightened and leaned his forehead against the cool wall. "I want this to be over…" he cleaned up and changed into something more comfortable, laying a new crisp white lab coat on his bed.

His phone jangled. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Naruto, my man!"

Naruto sighed. "Hello, Kiba…" Kiba was his best friend at school; he was a year older than Naruto and was constantly calling to invite Naruto to parties or coming to visit him.

"So you wanna come to this party we're having tonight? It'll be great! There will be a whole lot of babes!" Kiba yelled, Naruto could hear him practically jumping with glee.

A practiced grin appeared on Naruto's face. "Listen I really can't, but if you miss me that much, just come over and we'll spend some time together ok?" he would have to forget work… with Kiba around, he wouldn't be able to do a thing.

"Yeah ok. But you will come to the party with me! You need it! We'll spend time, then I'm dragging you to the party whether you like it or not! If you refuse I'll talk to your mom!" Kiba threatened.

Naruto groaned. "All right I'll come!" if Kiba got his mom into this then she'd make sure that he went. She'd also choose what he had to wear and as much as he loved her, it was too embarrassing to wear her choice of colours!

"Great! I'll be there in an hour, so you better finish whatever you gotta do!" Kiba hung up. Naruto shook his head a bit and pulled on his lab coat.

"Kaa-san! I'll just go get some work done! Kiba and I are going to a party tonight, so I'm sorry but I won't be around for dinner!" Naruto called out to her before making his way out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tugged at the cuffs but they didn't come off. That Neji bastard had left him cuffed to the bed, so he couldn't even get comfortable. He had spent the last two hours thinking of the young blond boy. Everyone called him Naruto-_sama_, so he had to be someone really important…but that wasn't why Sasuke was thinking about him.

Sasuke couldn't help wondering why the blond would stick up for him. No one stuck up for a man who'd tried to strangle them to death. But the blond had and the blond hadn't accused him… he'd said it was his own fault. Sasuke growled frustrated, he had to get out of here, he had to kill every bastard in this place… he needed to get Itachi…but first he needed to get a cure…

The metal doors slid open. "Shit, so they did cuff you! I'm sorry, I'd take them off, but the boss has ordered that you be cuffed or restrained when I'm around." It was the blond dobe again.

Sasuke glared at him but Naruto just walked around like he hadn't noticed. Then he came closer and reached out to trace the bruise. "I'm sorry… Neji can be aggressive sometimes…"

Sasuke scowled and delivered a kick, his foot connecting solidly with Naruto's shin. The blond winced, but gave him a small smile. "I guess I deserved that ne, Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke wanted to yell again, why wasn't the bloody blond feeling anything or reacting? The asshole was the reason his life was in tatters right now! His eyes never left the young boy's form as it moved about checking a few things here and there. A jolt made him realize that the blond was checking the chip…in his neck. Sasuke went cold at the thought…he had bio-chemicals and chips in him…_how the fuck will I survive here?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah so this chappie is all done. Please tell us exactly what you thought of the characters and give us ideas. Critical reviews would be good too!! So thanks a lot!! Luv ya guys!!

Makkura Sharingan


End file.
